Sexy Tango
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella entra a una academia de Tango cuando tenía 7 años, nunca tuvo un compañero decente con el que demostrase su talento. Hasta que un desafiante bailarín pone a prueba su destreza y decencia. One-Shot/ Lemmon/ TH /


**Sexy Tango.

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella entra a una academia de Tango cuando tenía 7 años, nunca tuvo un compañero decente con el que demostrase su talento. Hasta que un desafiante bailarín pone a prueba su destreza y decencia.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecer son de Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente he tergiversado las cosas, por lo que la trama es mía y queda prohibida la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_**Este one-Shot tiene un video referencial del baile que se describe más abajo, agradecería que lo viese antes de leer para que tenga una mejor imagen de lo que ocurre.**_

www . youtube . com / watch?v=lUFItwV5D3s **(Quite los espacios)**

**

* * *

**_Este Shot va dedicado a Toño, mi primer bailarín, pero muy muy en especial a mis amigas citricas de twitter_. _Ellas son: Miss_Kathy90 / Nikkio_o / EniChepi / AnneHilldweller/_Mariany / Black_ Cullen / Kty_kcrs/ NikiiGallegos / Lita_koori / Oruhita_ / __Danyta_ / _Vali_Cullen_/. Si olvido a alguien me perdonan, pero son muchas las que hiperventilamos vía twitter con algunos links de fanfiction. Cariños mis niñas.

* * *

Desde pequeña había sido instruida en distintos bailes americanos y sudamericanos, llegando a dominar casi la totalidad de ellos. Mi madre decía que tenía talento y el carácter para continuar expresando mis emociones a través de la interpretación teatral, pero yo prefería bailar, consideraba que era una forma mucho más interesante ya que las emociones se expresaban con movimientos no así en el teatro.

Un día interpreté una obra llamada Cataline y fue tanto el furor de la audiencia que mi profesora terminó recomendándome una academia donde aprovechaban pulir las habilidades de los jóvenes talentos

En la Academia de Bertita Couchot, logré estabilizar mi emocional carácter logrando llegar a competir de manera nacional con tan sólo nueve años.

Interpretaba diversos bailes, llegando a competir en la variante de cueca infantil.

Un día, ya con doce años, conocí un muchacho seis años mayor que yo y que dominaba a la perfección el tango. Mi querida Bertita me había enseñado mucho de aquel erótico baile, para mí en ese entonces no era más que una interpretación más pasional.

La Sra. Couchot me pidió que lo trajese y así comenzó mi carrera como bailarina de tango.

La confianza entre ambos era única, Jacob y yo lográbamos erizar los cabellos a la audiencia con tan sólo un movimiento.

Hasta que en uno de nuestros ensayos de baile anual, el se fracturo el tobillo y no pudo continuar más.

Recuerdo bien aquel día.

De esa forma continúe bailando, pero en vez de hacerlo en pareja me explayaba en solos, no tenía la confianza para dejar que alguien me levantara así como así para hacer un lift de tercera complejidad (lift: elevación del piso en manos del bailarín)

Hoy después de cinco años del accidente de Jacob, Bertita me presentó un nuevo bailarín de Tango. Su nombre Mike Newton.

―Hola, es un placer conocerte ―sonrió el muchacho de cabello rubio.

―El placer es mío ―sonreí.

―Bien queridos, estamos ensayando el Tango de Roxanne, por lo que necesitamos pasión y la mejor interpretación de ambos ―me pidió la maestra.

―Siempre doy lo mejor ―le sonreí.

Mike se ruborizó.

Bien, siéntense a ver la coreografía.

Vimos los movimientos, los cortes y los lift. Me enorgullecí al ver que la bailarina del video era mi querida Bertita junto a su difunto esposo.

Luego de eso estuvimos ensayando con Mike, pero el chico era un desastre, en los movimientos de piernas era demasiado lento y no sabía adaptarse a la música.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que era un principiante.

El chico se marchó a los camarines, mientras que yo hablaba con mi maestra.

―Disculpa, Bertita ―sonreí ―. ¿Estás segura que sabes lo que haces? Ese chico es novato en esto.

―Lo sé, pero fue lo único que encontré ―torció el labio.

Me desanimé al recordar que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si Jacob pudiese haber hecho el papel que interpretaba Ewan McGregor en la película Moulin Rouge.

Al regresar continuamos bailando, mientras que hacía mis movimientos más lentos para que él pudiese adaptarse a mí.

Se supone que en este baile había pasión, ardor y deseo, ira, furia y descontrol y le chico era un témpano de hielo y un atado de nervios. ¿Cómo trabajaría así?

Con diecisiete años y ya diez años en el cuerpo de danza, no me podía pedir que interpretase si estaba pendiente que mi bailarín no de dejase caer al suelo.

Salí de la sala de ensayo molesta hacía el camarín, allí me encontré con mi amiga de danza clásica Alice Brandon.

―Hola querida ¿Qué tal tu ensayo? ―sonrió sacándose las zapatillas de ballet.

―Horrendo, me han traído un personaje para bailar que ni te cuento, más se mueve el hombre de hojalata ―hice alusión al Mago de Oz.

―¿En serio?

―Si, es horrible, no sé que haré. Si no consigo un bailarín decente para la próxima semana terminaré siendo el hazme reír de los nacionales ―sollocé.

No había cosa que detestará más que las imperfecciones.

―Tranquila, Bella ―me abrazó ―. Te ayudaré a encontrar a alguien, ya sabes que conozco a muchos que podrían ayudarte.

―Gracias Alice ―me apegué a ella ―. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tú ensayo?

Sonrió al explicarme lo bien que iba el lago de los cisnes.

―¿En serio? ―sonreí al decirme que había ganado el papel de Odette.

―Estoy tan feliz por eso, no lo puedo creer ―sonrió poniéndose sus jeans.

―¿Has visto a Rosalie? ―le pregunté al notar que aún no salía de su ensayo.

―Esta haciendo horas extras, tiene que presentar tres funciones distintas la misma noche ―me explicó.

Me sorprendí, sabía que el flamenco demandaba tiempo, pero ¡Dios! Esta mujer había dejado de lado su vida por trabajar tanto.

―¿Vamos a cenar? ―me invitó Alice.

―Con tal de pasar el mal rato cualquier cosa ―sonreí pesimista.

Al bajar de la academia tomamos un taxi directo hacía el restaurante de comida china.

Ambas pedimos una ensalada para llevar y nos fuimos para mi casa.

Alice me contó que su relación con su novio iba bastante mal, porque no tenía tiempo para dedicarle, además el bailarín principal de la obra se le había declarado.

―¡¿Qué?! ―chillé ―¿Jasper Whitlock?

―El mismo, ahora que trabajamos juntos en la obra no hace más que susurrarme mientras estamos en el ensayo.

―¡Dios Santo! ―sonreí ―¿Te gusta?

Ella no respondió y me criticó duramente con la mirada.

No tardó en marcharse.

―Adiós Alice ―dijo mi papá desde el living.

―Adiós tío ―sonrió.

―Alice querida toma esto ―le tendió mi madre un paquete.

―¿Qué es?

―Galletas horneadas, estas muy delgada ―sonrió.

―Gracias tía, tendré que comerme una a la semana, si no mi maestra me mata ―sonrió.

La Srta. McMacken era una mujer muy estricta, vivía pesando a sus bailarinas y siempre decía que eras tú la que debía adaptarse al vestuario, ahora que Alice sería Odette en el lago de los cisnes la pobre tendría que morirse de hambre.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en lo terrible que sería quedar en vergüenza frente a mi rival en todas las competencias, Tanya Denali.

¡Dios! Esa mujer lo hacía muy bien, tenía una destreza muy especial y su bailarín era estupendo. James Hunter había ganado una serie multinacional en cinco ocasiones.

El torpe de Mike no podría competir con eso.

―¿Qué pasa cariño? ―dijo mi madre mientras me envolvía en la cama.

―El bailarín que tengo es un desastre, no sabe interpretar y se confunde entre sus propios pies ―sollocé.

―Querida, debes darle tiempo, tú sabes que en el tango no es llegar y bailar una canción así no más, requiere práctica, además para la competencia faltan semanas ―me consoló mi madre acariciando mi cabello.

―Si, pero él no aprenderá ni aunque pasen años mamá, le falta gallardía, la presencia escénica ―chillé.

Esa noche me quedé dormida llorando, se supone que con diecisiete años en un nacional te estas presentando a futuro para las ligas mayores, esa era mi oportunidad para poder escalar y salir a las mundiales.

Mis ensayos con el soquete de Mike iban de mal en peor.

Ese día ensayábamos el lift en que me envolvía alrededor de él y me levantaba entre sus brazos.

―Mike, tú mano la coge por acá, no en esa zona o no podrás bajar a Bella correctamente al suelo ―le explicó Bertita.

Entonces el torpe de Mike utilizó demasiada fuerza y en el momento en que caía por su espalda para llegar al suelo, me desplomé por que no fue capaz de sostenerme.

Temí haberme lastimado alguna de mis extremidades, aunque me dolía un poco el hombro.

―¡Bella! ―gritó mi maestra al verme en el piso.

―¡Incompetente! ―le grité desde el frío suelo.

Hacer una elevación en pareja no es simple, se supone que debes tener confianza en tú pareja para que te domine mientras esta sosteniéndote.

―Lo siento Bertita ―dije incorporándome ―. Pero no bailaré con alguien que no tiene esencia, presencia y gallardía en el tango, mucho menos si es un incompetente por donde se le mire ―le expliqué molesta.

―¡Pero Bella! Querida, esto sólo ha sido un pequeño error ―me explicó mi maestra.

―Un error que de haber sido en el campeonato habría significado el fin de mi carrera, prefiero no presentarme este año a tener que hacerlo con este… _bailarín_ ―arqueé mi ceja al mencionar la última palabra.

Salí más que molesta a los camarines, allí estaba Rose bebiendo agua.

―Hola cariño ¿Por qué esa cara? ―me dijo al verme entrar.

―El idiota que me asignaron por bailarín me dejó caer en un lift ―chillé.

―¿Mike Newton? ―frunció el ceño ―. Ese muchacho sólo sabe bailar samba, la última vez que bailé lambada con él también me dejó caer al piso ―me explicó.

¡Dios! Era un completo desastre y me lo habían asignado como pareja. ¡Genial!

―¡Bella, Bella! ―dijo Bertita entrando al camarín ―. Por favor regresa al ensayo.

―No iré a ensayar a menos que tenga un buen bailarín, no un aprendiz ―critiqué.

―Por favor, mi niña, debes darle otra oportunidad ―me pidió mi maestra.

―¿Una oportunidad para que termine nuevamente en el suelo esta vez con el hombro dislocado? ―chillé ―. No maestra, lamento hacerle el desaire, pero El tango de Roxanne no irá a las competencias nacionales para ser destrozado por un niño que no sabe ni siquiera tijerear los pies (Mov. Rápidos en el tango).

―Perdón que interrumpa ―señaló Rosalie que aún permanecía en el camarín ―. He oído que en la Tanguería Pasional, hay un bailarín del staff que dicen que es fenomenal ―sonrió Rosalie.

―¿En la Tanguería Pasional? ¿Estás segura? ―señaló mi maestra.

―Si, de hecho selecciona mujeres del público y baila con ellas ―sonrió.

―¿Qué edad tiene? Si tiene más de veintiuno no podrá participar ―cuestioné.

―No lo sé, pero mi madre ha dicho que es joven ―sonrió.

―¿Qué días baila? ―dijo Bertita.

―Todos los días, de hecho en tres horas más empieza su numero ―sonrió Rosalie.

―Debemos ir a ver a la nueva promesa del tango ―sonrió la Sra. Couchot.

―¿Pretende usted ir allí? ―dije sorprendida.

―¡Claro! Necesitamos un bailarín a tu altura y si él tiene el condimento exacto de presencia, gallardía y dominio del baile, estará listo para las nacionales ―sonrió.

Rosalie se ofreció a acompañarnos a penas saliera de su ensayo de Flamenco.

Mientras la esperaba, comencé a estudiar el video de mi maestra, su interpretación y sus movimientos eran perfectos.

―Hola Bella ―reconocí la voz de Alice.

―Hola ¿Saliste temprano? ―sonreí.

―Si, ya no hay mucho que ensayar, la obra esta casi terminada ―se sentó a mi lado ―. ¿Es la Sra. Couchot?

―Si, lo es ―sonreí.

―¡Qué destreza! ―admiró mi amiga.

―Iremos a buscar un bailarín a una tanguería ¿Quieres acompañarme? Irá Rose también ―sonreí.

―¿Y el torpe de Mike? ―dijo extrañada Alice.

―Me dejó caer en un lift el muy tarado y le he dicho a mi maestra que no iría a hacer el ridículo en las nacionales ―le expliqué.

Mi amiga se sorprendió al oírme hablar con tanta decisión.

―¿Dónde queda la tanguería?

―No lo sé, la madre de Rosalie había ido, pero mi maestra sabe donde queda ―sonreí.

―Vale, yo me apunto ―agregó.

Salimos en el auto de mi maestra hacía la Tanguería Pasional.

―Deja de presionarte las manos Bella ―me criticó Alice.

Intenté cambiar el tema de mi nerviosismo.

―¿Lo estudiaremos mientras él baila? ―le pregunté a mi maestra.

―Claro, primero debemos ver que tan bien lo hace ―sonrió por el retrovisor ―. Aunque traje el tango de Roxanne, para ver como te manejas con él y sin una coreografía.

―¡¿Qué?! ―chillé.

Esta bien si tenía que verle y evaluarle, esta bien si bailaba con alguien que mi maestra recomendara, pero bailar sin coreografía, con un desconocido y además con público era un asesinato artístico.

―No te quejes, es simple, sólo veremos si hay química entre ustedes ―sonrió Bertita ―. No te pido que me hagas una coreografía sin conocerle y que te apruebe con un diez.

Me bajé algo nerviosa del auto de la Sra. Couchot, definitivamente estaba loca mi maestra.

―Todo saldrá bien ―sonrió Rosalie.

Entramos a la Tanguería, ya había gente bailando, al parecer aún no presentaban al hombre que venía a evaluar. Nos sentamos en una mesa frete a la pista de baile y esperamos mientras aparecía el muchacho.

―Espérenme aquí ―dijo mi maestra.

―Es lindo el lugar ―sonrió Alice.

―Si, tiene ese aire a pasión ―rió Rosalie.

―¿Será por que las cortinas son rojas? ―bromeó la pequeña bailarina de ballet.

Mi maestra volvió a sentarse con nosotros.

―El chico se llama Edward, tiene veinte años ―sonrió ―. Saldrá a penas terminé esta canción.

De fondo sonaba Gardel.

―¿No le has preguntado nada más? ―inquirí.

―Lleva trece años bailando tango, su padre es argentino y vivió un par de años en la Capital de la pasión ―sonrió Bertita.

Bien, por lo menos llevaba tiempo bailando y con esas referencias no podría hacerlo tan fatal.

Entonces la música se detuvo y el anfitrión se posicionó en la mitad del plató.

―Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, he aquí la promesa juvenil que viene a deleitarnos con su especialidad, el preciado tango ―chilló ―. Un gran aplauso para Edward Cullen ―le presentó.

Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo al ver que el muchacho que aparecía en el plató era perfecto, su postura era correcta, vestía una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros, el sombrero de medio lado y un pañuelo rojo adornaba el bolsillo de su camisa.

―Bella, respira ―me susurró Rosalie.

Agradecí que me lo recordara.

Sus perfectas facciones y su parejo tono de piel me habían cautivado.

La bailarina que le acompañaba no me sorprendió tanto, una chica promedio a la cual ni siquiera habían mencionado.

Edward comenzó a moverse al ritmo de _balada para un loco_.

La agilidad de sus pies, sus fuertes brazos, sus manos recorriendo las curvas de la bailarina, simplemente perfecto.

―Ve, anda a los baños y ponte esto ―me tendió la Sra. Couchot.

―Bertita, yo… ―dije aún mirando con la destreza que movía a la bailarina y la agilidad de sus pies, el contacto visual que ejercía era cautivador, en mis diez años bailando jamás había visto semejante dominio, ni siquiera en un internacional.

―¡Ve! Apresúrate, debes estar lista antes que cambie la música ―me ordenó.

Me fui al baño, acompañada de Rosalie y Alice.

―¿Vieron cómo se movía? ―chillé mientras me colocaba el vestido rojo ajustado con pequeños vuelos a mí alrededor.

―¡Dios, tiene un movimiento de pies increíble! ―añadió Alice.

―¿Vieron como miraba a la bailarina? ―agregó Rosalie ―. Si Emmett no fuera mi novio hace tanto tiempo hubiese pagado por estar así en sus brazos.

―¡Rose! ―chilló Alice.

―¿Qué? Yo decía bailando ―rió.

Salí ya vestida, me puse los tacones de diez centímetros que usaba en los ensayos y caminé decidida a ver que era capaz de hacer Edward Cullen con una experimentada como yo.

Terminó la canción y me acerqué al plató.

Él me miró fijamente, recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada, pude sentir como se detenía en lo ceñido que estaba el vestido a mis caderas. Sonreí al ver que se erguía aún más.

Bertita asintió cuando la canción estuvo una vez lista.

Me concentré en mi actitud antes de desconcentrarme con Edward en frente.

Intenté imaginar que este baile era el decisivo en la competencia.

Entonces sonó el _Tango de Roxanne_.

Caminé hacía el con paso decidido, mientras lo único que se oía era la música.

Las luces eran bajas, lo único que alumbraba era un foco aéreo que me seguía en mis pasos. La gente al verme comenzó a aplaudir. Mantuve mi postura y caminé al ritmo como si esto se tratase de una pasarela.

Me detuve y le miré.

Caminé provocativamente frente a él, entonces sorpresivamente, Edward tomó mi brazo y me jaló a su pecho. Me detuve allí una fracción de segundo y para alejarme de su hálito tibio bajé de inmediato al suelo.

Él volvió a apegarme, a su firme pecho, con decisión, enlacé mi pierna en su cintura, Edward me inclinó sensualmente y besó mi garganta. Me helé al sentir el contacto de sus labios en la fina piel que cubría mi cuello. Estremecí en sus brazos e intenté mantener la cordura.

Volvió a repetir el movimiento, pero ahora hacía el otro lado. Me besó, pero esta vez lo hizo en el borde de mi mandíbula.

El chico estaba jugándome sucio, entonces haría exactamente lo mismo con él.

Si quería guerra, guerra le daría, al más puro estilo de una campeona nacional de tango.

Continué dejándome llevar por sus movimientos, me levantó del piso y realizamos un pequeño lift.

_Ya quería ver si era capaz de mover los pies como lo hacía yo, así que continué siguiéndole el baile hasta que fuese mi turno de demostrarle que yo si era una bailarina de verdad, no la tímida chica con la que había estado bailando anteriormente._

Aún me mantenía en el aire y sorpresivamente, Edward me dejó caer con firmeza al ritmo de la música, aproveché la situación y elevé mi pierna por su brazo que me sostenía. Él me dedicó una sensual sonrisa, algo desafiante a mi parecer.

Esto más que un baile parecía la guerra.

El ritmo de la música se aceleró, entonces me moví de tal manera que pude enlazar nuestras piernas en un pequeño tijereo, Edward pareció leer mi mente ya que comenzó a caminar hacía atrás, mientras enlazábamos nuestras piernas.

Se me dio la oportunidad y marqué una media luna en el piso, lo que era señal de desafió en el baile, él sorprendentemente la realizó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía yo.

Continuamos danzando, mientras que mi sensual bailarín me giraba en su entorno, en un rápido movimiento acaricie mi pierna en contra la suya, pude sentir como soltaba una pequeña risita. Sonreí seductoramente mirando sus perfectos ojos cristalinos.

En ese instante comenzaba la letra de la canción.

Edward me movió apegándome a su exaltado pecho y me separó con rapidez. Dí un par de giros, perfectos a mi parecer y él me dejó caer sobre su pierna sosteniéndome sensualmente mientras que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos se hacía mayor. Podía sentir como la electricidad de adueñaba de mi piel.

Me volteó con suavidad, quedando mi espalda apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo mi trasero pegado a su intimidad, entonces rápidamente me separó y me dio un par de giros.

Mi mente ya no estaba en el baile, si no en mi bailarín, en lo deseable de su sonrisa, en lo perfecto de su mirada, en la sensación que me producía el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me volvió a girar e intenté concentrarme, sin darme cuenta me encontré haciendo la postura del águila. Levanté mi pierna hasta dejarla completamente extendida.

Sonrió seductoramente, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras que yo intentaba mantener caracterizado mi personaje.

Entonces comenzó a dar giros, moviendo sus pies tan velozmente como los míos, me sentí frustraba al ver que era capaz de realizarlos sin ninguna dificultad. Me giró un par de veces, acercando más nuestros rostros, sentí que iba a desfallecer cuando se acercó de esa manera.

Volvió a darme un giro y sostuvo una de mis piernas, abriendo mi cuerpo hacía él.

Pude sentir el calor de su zona íntima ya que la mía rozaba indiscriminadamente la suya en esa postura.

Intenté calmarme, pero sentía como el rubor se me subía a las mejillas. Estremecí al sentir que me apegó con firmeza.

Intenté calmarme y pensar que de eso se trata el tango, es pasión, nada más que eso.

Edward interpretaba su papel, mientras que yo él mío.

En un par de piruetas me tenía apegada nuevamente a él, la gente aplaudía ante los certeros movimientos, mientras que mi corazón se desbocaba al sentirle así de cerca.

Me dio otro par de giros y me dejó caer en su rodilla, volviendo a besar mi cuello y con su mano recorriendo las curvas de mi pecho y de mis caderas, sentí como posaba su mano en mi muslo y me levantaba rápidamente volviendo a la posición inicial.

¡Dios! Este hombre me mataría si seguía pegándome así a su indiscriminada entrepierna.

Me levantó en el aire y abrí mis piernas para que se viese estéticamente correcto. Me deslizó con cuidado y rápidamente enlacé mis piernas en sus caderas, volviendo a sentir la presión que aparecía en su pantalón.

Tragué saliva, mientras que nuestros rostros quedaban a una distancia milimétricamente imperceptible, podía sentir el borde de sus labios tan pegados a los míos que parecía que fuese un beso, pero en el instante en que me lo cuestionaba, ya me tenía moviéndome a su alrededor.

Ante tan sensual movimiento, me desplegué de él y me decidí a tomar las riendas del asunto.

Comencé a mover mis piernas por entremedio de la suyas y él hacía lo propio con las mías, se enlazaban rápidamente y luego se soltaban.

Cada fricción de nuestros cuerpos, desde las manos unidas hasta el roce de nuestras pantorrillas me tenía excitada, podía sentir como en mi interior rogaba para que se acercara aún más a mí.

¡Demonios! ¡Qué hombre!

Marqué mi territorio con un taconazo, mientras volvía a poner mi pierna entre las suyas y él repetía el movimiento.

Me volvió a sonreír.

―Esto es un baile no una guerra ―me susurró entre dientes mientras me daba vueltas.

Por primera vez oía su voz tan sensual susurrándome al oído. Estremecí ante el calor que depositó en mi lóbulo.

Continuamos danzando, mientras que intentaba imponerle mi ritmo, aunque él me manejaba a su antojo y de vez e cuando me pegaba a su cuerpo, dejándome sin aliento ante el roce de nuestras intimidades que eran solamente separadas por unos cuantos centímetros de tela, aún así podía sentir lo que había provocado tan ardiente baile.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando volví a rozar su intimidad.

Volví a poner mi pierna entre la suya y Edward repitió mi movimiento, enlazando su pierna junto a la mía, forcejeé sutilmente para que la soltara, sutilmente las separó. ―¿Quieres guerra? ―le susurré en una vuelta.

Torció el labio sensualmente.

Mi garganta se sentía seca, y mi corazón latía fuertemente dejándome sin aliento.

Me giró rápidamente y me abrí de piernas en el suelo, mientras que él hizo lo propio a mi lado.

―La guerra la comenzaste tú ―jadeé mientras continuaba con la performance que habíamos expuesto.

La audiencia aplaudió fuertemente al vernos así de unidos, en cada movimiento.

Apegó mi espalda a su pecho y posó sus manos en mi vientre. Volví a sentir su intimidad en mi trasero y estremecí, levanté mis brazos rodeando su nuca.

―¿Preparada? ―me susurró mientras nos movíamos en un vaivén ―. Deberás estarlo por que te subiré en un lift rápido de tercera.

¿Un lift rápido? ¿De tercera complejidad?

Hay muchos así, ¡Demonios! No quería llegar al piso, no otra vez.

Bajó sus manos de mi vientre y acarició mis caderas, pegando aún más nuestra zona media, haciéndome estremecer en sus brazos ante el contacto.

Si, definitivamente esto era un martirio.

Me elevó del suelo, comencé a hacer formas en el aire, algo que había aprendido, entonces entendí lo que quería hacer y me tomé rápidamente los pies.

La gente eufórica comenzó a aplaudir mientras que no tenía idea de qué venía después de esto. Me bajó suavemente al piso.

―¿Sorprendida? ―sonrió.

―¿Tienes la costumbre de presumir mientras bailas? ―le respondí rápidamente.

Acortó la distancia entre nuestros rostros, mientras hacíamos rápidos movimientos y posó tiernamente sus labios en los míos.

Quedé congelada en ese momento, de no ser porque Edward, volvía a moverme para que continuásemos el baile, me hubiese quedado petrificada al suelo.

Sonreía petulante mientras me apegaba una y otra vez a su sensual cuerpo.

Volvió a besar mi cuello, a tocar mis pechos por sobre la ropa, mientras posaba sus manos en mis caderas.

Mi respiración era entrecortada.

Sentía que esto no acababa nunca, deseaba terminar este baile pronto o terminaría desvistiéndome a mitad del plató con tal de tener un momento de real erotismo con Edward.

Mientras la música llegaba a su fin acelerando rápidamente el compás nos movimos con destreza y él finalizó con el mismo lift que había visto en el video de mi maestra.

A decir verdad ahora que terminábamos el baile, me dí cuenta que Edward había hecho casi lo mismo del video.

Tragué saliva sorprendida de sentir sus labios en mi oído.

―Mucho gusto, Edward ―sonrió.

Mientras que la gente seguía gritando y aplaudiendo.

―B-Bella ―dije entre jadeos.

Hicimos una reverencia, entonces él me guió hacía su camarín.

Alice y Rosalie estaban al borde del plató.

―¡Magnifico! ¡Qué pasión! ¡Qué talento! ―decía Rose.

―Gracias ―sonreí.

―¡Edward lo haces de maravilla! ―sonrió Alice.

Él aún mantenía su mano unida a la mía.

Se sorprendió al ver que Alice se sabía su nombre.

―Gracias ―sonrió gentilmente.

―Tú ropa Bella, te estaremos esperando ―me guiñó un ojo Rosalie.

Edward me guió en lo que parecía un laberinto.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―exigí saber.

―A mi camarín ―sonrió.

―Se supone que ya pasamos los camarines ―critiqué.

Había visto un letrero que decía camarines dos puertas más atrás.

―Si, pero ese no es mi camarín ―dijo sosteniéndome aún de la mano.

Llegamos a su dichoso camarín, era amplió.

Él como si nada comenzó a desvestirse delante de mí.

Se sacó la camisa negra, la camiseta que llevaba debajo y descubrió su bien trabajado pecho, quedé sorprendida al ver sus pectorales marcados, sus brazos firmes y sus notorios seis abdominales.

―¿Qué? ―sonrió acercándose a mí.

―N-Nada ―susurré.

Sonrió al verme así de cohibida.

―Deberías comenzar a cambiarte también ―sugirió.

¿Estaba loco?

Se acercó a mí lentamente y se detuvo casi cuando no había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Sonrió de medio lado tal cual como lo había hecho mientras bailábamos y enlazó su mano en mi cintura apegando más a él.

Me derretí en sus brazos al recordar las sensaciones que había llenado el plató con los roces de nuestros cuerpos. La electricidad era palpable.

Posó sus labios sobre los míos apegando mis caderas a las suyas, me abracé a su espalda desnuda y sentí el calor de su cuerpo inundar el mío. Me soltó el improvisado moño que me había hecho, dejando que mi largo cabello castaño cayera en ondas sobre mis hombros.

Me volteó tal cual como lo había hecho cuando estábamos bailando y deslizó el cierre de mi vestido. Este, traicionero, cayó rápidamente dejándome semi desnuda frente a él.

Besó mi cuello, mi espalda suavemente recorrió mis hombros, volvió a subir y besó mis labios con desesperación.

Nuestras lenguas se unían en una lucha interminable, soltó mi sujetador con destreza, dejando mis senos desnudos y masajeó una y otra vez mientras sus labios rozaban ardientemente los míos.

Desabroché sus pantalones, mientras que él se deshizo de mi tanga y me sentó en uno de los mesones que allí había. Besó mi cuello mientras que dejé caer su boxer al suelo.

Me recostó en el amplio mesón y se subió arriba de mí.

Acaricié sus fuertes glúteos mientras que él recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos y su boca.

La carencia de aire me hacía jadear constantemente, en un descuidó, introdujo sus dedos dentro de mí acariciando mi intimidad con rapidez y desesperación. Gemí ante el roce y mis paredes se contraían en torno a sus dedos. Agregó otro más y la sensación fue aún más desesperante.

Besó la cumbre de mis pechos, mientras que su mano no daba tregua en mi interior, mordisqueó mis pezones rígidos ante el éxtasis del momento.

Parecía que no iba a consumar el acto, ya que aún jugaba con mis paredes ya húmedas.

Su boca volvió a mis labios y me besó con desesperación, mientras quitaba sus dedos de mi interior.

Gemí fuertemente cuando sentí que su intimidad se introdujo en mí sin previo aviso, dejándome sorprendida ante la presión que ejerció en mi interior.

Se levantó un poco separando nuestros labios y comenzó a moverse con destreza, mi pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus caderas.

Exploró zonas en mi interior que me hacían estremecer y arquear mi cuerpo sobre la tabla que era testigo de su pasión.

Lo introdujo y lo sacó varias veces mientras que mis quejidos cada vez eran más audibles, la sensación de placer que inundaba mi cuerpo era desesperante y a la vez aún más excitante.

Edward volvía a posar una de sus manos en mi pecho y jugó una vez más con el pezón, haciéndome estremecer ante las múltiples sensaciones que sentía con cada roce.

Embistió con más fuerza y decisión, mientras que los alaridos de placer que expulsaba mi boca debían ser callados por su mano.

Eso excitaba aún más mi cuerpo, sabía que esto era indebido y prohibido y me gustaba aún más.

El deseo era aumentado por los recuerdos de aquel baile público que ahora se hacía privado, consumando el roce de nuestras intimidades sin la molesta tela de por medio.

Mi cuerpo ya no era capaz de soportar más goce, sentía como se contraían mis paredes aumentando la fricción, mi cuerpo se arqueó hacía él y expulsé un gemido que hizo explotar un espasmo por todo mi ser.

Edward intentó callar mi quejido y no tardó en unirse en el éxtasis junto a mí.

Jamás había sentido esa sensación de embriaguez en mi vida.

Mis extremidades no eran capaces de responder a lo que mi mente mandaba.

Me sentía débil, extasiada y dichosa en sus brazos. Él se dejó caer suavemente sobre mí mientras yo acariciaba su espalda firme.

Me quedé un rato sosteniéndole, entonces Edward se levantó de mi pecho y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

―Eres una bailarina excelente ―sonrió.

―G-Gracias ―me ruboricé ―. Tú también lo eres, en ambas danzas ―sonreí.

―Siempre te he admirado ―dijo tendiéndome mi ropa.

―¿Si? ―fruncí el ceño.

―Si, siempre te he visto en las competencias, he estado muchas veces de espectador ―sonrió.

―¿Por qué no competías? ―dije poniéndome mí tanga.

―Por qué quería bailar con la mejor y tú ya tenías pareja ―reconoció.

Me quedé de una pieza.

―¿Q-Querías b-bailar c-conmigo? ―titubeé.

―Si, te sigo cada año desde hace seis años ―sonrió mirándome con sus hermosos ojos cristalinos.

―¡Vaya! ―dije atónita.

―Cuando te vi aquí, dispuesta a bailar conmigo casi se me detiene el corazón ―reconoció.

―Bien, aunque no lo creas vengo a hacerte una propuesta ―sonreí abrochando mi sujetador.

―¿Si? ¿Decente o indecente?

Ambos reímos.

―Las dos propuestas ―sonreí ―. Quiero que bailes conmigo en el nacional.

El mantuvo el silencio, no me respondió de inmediato.

―¿Qué dices?

―¿Te veré todos los días?

―Si, tenemos que ensayar ―reconocí.

―Esta bien, pero con una condición ―me pidió acercándose aún más a mí.

―¿Cuál?

―Que todos los ensayos terminen así ―sonrió con su labio torcido y me plantó un beso desesperado, al que respondí con las mismas ansias.

Me volvió a apegar a su cuerpo y me derretí ante el contacto de sus suaves labios.

Si no ganaba con este espécimen como pareja de baile, no me sentiría mal, pues había ganado a un ejemplar único. Edward Cullen, bailaría tango desde ahora en adelante solamente para mí, aunque quizá más ligero de ropa.

* * *

**_Hola chicas._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado ese nuevo shot._**

**_Mi mente funciona sola y ya esta asustando._**

**_jajajja._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber con un review._**

**_Les acuerdo: si no tienes cuenta igual me puedes dejan un mensajito._**

**_No olviden enviar sus opiniones para los Spilled Coffee on a fic Awards en _**

**_el blog: http : // SpilledCoffeonafic . blospot . com (quite los espacios)_**

**_Besitos y nos leemos_**

**_hoy en la tarde actualizo _**Paper Love.

_**Besos.**_

_**Manne  
**_


End file.
